


There's Always a First for Everything

by GhostieLanturn



Series: Target Practice Anniversary Fics [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Lycanthrope Jesse mccree, M/M, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Jesse takes Hanzo out to town for the first time in a long while and gives him a surprise.





	There's Always a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing is for the Target Practice anniversary week.
> 
> First Prompt: Firsts

“Hey Hanzo?

“Yes Jesse?”

“You wanna go take a stroll through town?” A deep growly sounding hum came from the slightly shorter of the two as he pondered the question.

The town in question was a bit on the smaller side and had no issues with monsters coming and going as they pleased so long as they didn't harm the people that called the town home. Monsters who tried to cause mischief and mayhem were dealt with either by the humans who were brave enough to stand up to said monsters or monsters who lived near the town dealt with the troublemakers so the peace would quickly come back.

Jesse was neither a troublemaker or a peace bringer yet he always seemed to find himself at the wrong place at the wrong time to be seen as either one. The times that people saw him as the troublemaker would have most likely ended poorly for the lycanthrope if not for the fact that his mate always seemed to magically appear just in time and smooth everything down. This stroll through town would be the first time they went together and Hanzo wouldn't have to save Jesse from any trouble.

“Sure, Jesse, that sounds like a nice idea.” Was the answer that Jesse finally got. Tail wagging happily the lycanthrope proceeded to tell the other to hurry up and get ready so they could leave and arrive at town just as night fell, a time that Jesse always loved to see the town at regardless of how many times he's actually seen it. He knew that this time it would be even more special seeing as Hanzo would be joining him this time around.

“You look mighty fine darlin’.” Jesse said without thinking when Hanzo finally appeared and announced that he was ready to go. In only a few strides Jesse closed the gap between them so he could place a kiss on his forehead and take a moment to admire the blue and silver scales that adorned each side of his face and trailed down to form one single strand of scales that went down to his sternum.

“And you look nice yourself, Jesse.” Hanzo returned with a toothy smile that always seemed to send the other’s heart fluttering. After getting their shoes on and sharing a quick kiss, they were off.

As they were walking Jesse spent most of the time talking while Hanzo quietly walked beside him and gave him the occasional response. Soon enough they entered the town and the looks that they got were a mix of awe and wonder, especially from the children who saw Hanzo’s horns and tails. All the positive attention that he was getting was making the dragon shy as he was not used to it and as a result would do his best to keep his attention solely on Jesse whenever he happened to notice someone looking and pointing at him. Jesse found it a bit cute how Hanzo would just look at him and seem even more interested in whatever rambling he was going on about when it came to trying ignore the attention he was getting.

“Don't worry sweetheart, they're just admiring you.” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s ears when he saw a small group of people point at the slightly shorter man. The lycanthrope could understand why so many people would point and whisper about the dragon. They were rare among those parts and even more rare to be seen in public areas.

“Jesse?”

“Hm?”

“What're you planning?” The question caught him off guard but it really shouldn't have since Hanzo always seemed to pick up on when he was planning something. Clearing his throat Jesse glanced down the street and to his relief he saw that the place he had wanted to stop by was close by.

“I'm not plannin’ anything Hanny.” He clearly lied as he purposely walked by the store he was eyeballing and dragging the other to an open bench that was on the edge of the park.

“Wait here for a moment. I just realized I forgot something.”

“No, Jesse, wai-” But before he could finish what he was about to say his mate had disappeared out of sight which in return caused the dragon to sit on the bench in annoyance and let his tail just sway back and forth as he waited for the other to return so he could give him a piece of his mind for leaving him by himself.

A few minutes passed before the lycanthrope finally returned with something that was hidden behind his back. Instead of giving the other a piece of his mind Hanzo narrowed his eyes and waited for an explanation as to why he was left by himself. His eyes somehow managed to narrow even more when he was told to close his eyes but with a small sigh he reluctantly closed his eyes. The sound of the bench creaking shortly followed by the sound of something being opened caused the dragon’s ears to twitch and he forced himself to screw his eyes shut just so he wouldn't open them before being told to do so. At some point he had started to fidget and get antsy when finally Jesse spoke up.

“I need you to open your mouth for me, darlin’.”

“And why should I do that?”

“ ‘Cause I can't give you your surprise if ya don't.” Was the simple answer that was given and was only replied back to with a huff of annoyance. Eventually though Hanzo allowed his mouth to open just enough to let Jesse place the surprise in his mouth. At first he wasn't so sure about whatever it was that had just been put in his mouth but the more he chewed the more he realized that he actually liked whatever Jesse had just fed.

“Jesse, what…what was that?”

“It's a melon cake.” Jesse started as he watched Hanzo open his eyes and look between him and the cake box, “You see, I saw it at that little cake place and thought you'd might like it.” Jesse was about to ask if he liked the cake but it seemed like he would be wasting his breath if he did seeing as Hanzo was already working on getting another bite of cake for himself as his tail was happily wagging back and forth. Jesse couldn't help but smile as he watched how happy and pleased his mate seemed as he ate the cake, a little surprised even when he could've sworn he heard soft little chirps come from the dragon sitting before him. Deciding to try his luck he leaned forward slightly and asked, “Mind sharing a little bit with me sugar?” There was a pause as Jesse noticed how the plastic fork had appeared to freeze in midair while Hanzo looked at him as if he had just asked him a question in French. Seconds ticked by as Hanzo continued to look between the fork and his mate before sighing, a small smile adorning his face, as he moved the fork up to Jesse's mouth. With ears perked straight up and tail wagging happily the lycanthrope wasted no time in eating the offered bite of cake.

And that's how their first night in town together started…with Hanzo sharing a cake for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Lycanthropes are actually seen as religious creatures while werewolves are seen as creatures of witchcraft.


End file.
